twentyeightyfourfandomcom-20200214-history
World War 3 Facts
U.S. and Allied Aircraft carriers were sent comprehensive lists containing specific locations to avoid in bombing campaigns. This was due to the continued existence of international business ties that were, for various reasons, weathering the storm, and who did not wish to see their investments go up in smoke. - Although combat primarily took place in the air for the first two years of the war, the creation of new defense networks in response eventually led to the beginning of widespread ground war. - Drones played a major part in the first five years of the war. By the mid-2020's, drone technology was leaps and bounds beyond what it was ten years prior, and drones were staples of every major military on Earth. EMP nodes, which became standard by 2034, effectively ended any serious drone campaigns, resigning them to distant reconnaissance-type deployment. Drones made a comeback after the Darkening of the World, but it didn't last more than a few months before better EMP technology was developed. - China, in the years leading up to the war, developed a state-of-the-art undersea nuclear weapons system that took the world by storm when knowledge of it's existence came to light. There was nothing anywhere close to it's level of sophistication at that time, and this spurred the beginning of a new epoch of military technological development. Behind it's development and construction was a complex network of R&D firms and engineering groups, most of which weren't Chinese. It wasn't until the late 2050's that classified information regarding the system came into Allied hands; it was determined that in 2026, the underwater system had some 2,084 nukes armed and ready to launch. Less than thirty were ever used; the entire system was taken offline after Bao Qiang came to power in China. He had always been rather abhorred by it. - There were no charismatic/psychotic leaders nor widespread horrific atrocities akin to those during World War 2. The highest number of victims attached to one particular instance of summary executions was 11,487, attributed to the African Consortium which perpetrated it sometime in mid-2036. - China, the Pan Arab Emirates, and the African Consortium spent little attention on solid communication with one another. This was due to ideological differences that didn't seem likely to mend, with differences rooted in the optimization of North African resources. Both China and the PAE supplemented the AC during the war, but neither saw it as a fit government in the end. Neither had any plans to maintain it after the cooling down of global hostilities, but there was no meeting to between China and the PAE to discuss this issue. - Unlike in WW2, both sides in WW3 presented entertainment to their troops abroad. This culminated in the 2048 Hamilton Festival, a multi-cultural festival planned and organized by the relatively new WSO(World Service Organization Inc.) non-profit organization in Hamilton, New Zealand, who sent invitations to every war participant, most of which were still engaged in hostilities with one another. Despite this, the festival saw an overwhelming volume of people of all nations, and it is considered the major positive highlight of the war. West and East came together for a two-week long truce, engaged in conversation, comparing cultural identities, and waxing poetic about a peaceful future. There was entertainment that appealed to every culture, as well as conventions and other things that many later said "made it seem as if there were no war, as if it had ended long ago and harmonic resonance existed between all nations". The only entity that didn't attend in any fashion was the African Consortium, and this is attributed to their almost completely-ruined state at the time. -